It is desirable for projectiles, such as small arms ammunition, for example, to have the capability of penetrating and fragmenting upon impact with a target, thereby increasing the effectiveness and lethality of the projectile. It is difficult, however, to design a projectile that has superior penetration as an angle of approach increases with respect to a normal of a target surface. It is also difficult to design a projectile that fragments in a controlled and predictable manner.
Some projectiles employ a dense metal core in order to provide a projectile having an increased momentum on impact, thereby increasing penetration capability of the projectile, but such projectiles may still ricochet off a target as the angle of approach increases. Another disadvantage of conventional projectiles is that many types of commonly used metals, such as lead or spent uranium-238, can have long term toxic and/or environmentally harmful effects.
Some projectiles may also use a secondary explosive charge to cause fragmentation on impact with a target, but these types of projectiles tend to have limited penetration capabilities. The material used for the explosive charge may also have toxic and/or environmentally harmful effects. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a projectile with superior penetrating and fragmenting capabilities.